Digimon in the Pokemon World
by Jaymon
Summary: I think this might be the first time a Digimon actually wrote a fanfic by his/herself! Pleez reveiw!!!


A/N: Okay, I'm a new author, and this is my first fic, so pleez don't flame me! (I'm not really sure what that means, but I take it it's a bad thing…)

The Digi-destined group was in another forest. Izzy was typing on his computer even as they walked. "Prodigious!"

"What's the hold-up?" Tai called.

" I may have found a way back home! Lessee, if I punch in this code…" A portal appeared slowly in front of them, swirling with multi-colors.

"Well, why don't we try it?" Matt asked.

"Last one in's Digi-bait!" Tai leapt in, regardless of danger. The others followed in this order: Agumon, Sora, Kari, Biyomon, TK, Matt, Patamon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Izzy.

Of course, one thing had led to the next and each had followed one of the ones before. The portal shut, and all that remained was a deserted path.

Tai awoke to find himself in a park. Sora was nearby, and Biyomon was waking her up. Sora sat up and looked around her, surprised at their surroundings.

"Biyomon…Taichi!" she was relieved to see her to friends there.

"Sora… Where are we?" Taichi mentally kicked himself, knowing Sora's answer before she replied.

"I don't know. I woke up and I saw you and Bi. Beyond that, I don't know." She shook her head, unable to answer the question directly.

"Sora, there are many strange Digimon here that I don't know. I've never seen them before." Biyomon cut in.

Taichi and Sora looked around them more closely and saw that there were people strolling through the park with more creatures by their sides. They never stopped to look at Taichi or Sora, or even Biyomon. Sora stood and dusted herself off.

"Excuse me sir." She asked a passing person. "Where can we get directions?"

"At the Pokemon center. It's just over there- that white and pink building."

"Thank you so much!" Sora helped Taichi up. "Let's go check out this Pokemon center place. They might have a map."

Ash and co. were on a path leading straight to Viridian City. Ash's Charizard was frustrating him {again}.

"Why'd I let it evolve in the first place? It won't even look at me!"

"Well…" Misty decided not to say anything, since Ash was down in the dumps. She shrugged at Brock and left her word hanging. 

"Pika-chu." Pikachu patted Ash's head from his shoulder, the only reassurance he could give his trainer.

"Hey, who's that?" Misty asked, pointing to someone sitting on the path. 

Ash perked up. "Maybe it's a Pokemon trainer who has Pokemon I can battle!" His hopes were high as he called to the two little kids. "Hiya! Are you guys Pokemon trainers?"

TK and Kari looked at Ash in surprise, which turned to glee when Pikachu popped his head up.

"Oh, look! Kari, he must be a Digi-destined, too! Have you seen our friends?" Ash shook his head no, not sure what they were talking about.

TK's smile faded as he took Kari's hand. "Okay, we'll just keep looking then."

"Wait a minute, don't you guys have Pokemon?"

"Bakemon?!?! Where?" TK stood in front of Kari, looking all around him for danger.

"I think you misunderstood him." Misty said as she came up with Brock. "He said Pokemon, not Bakemon."

"Oh, well we've gotta go find our brothers now." Kari said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Brock asked. "We might know where your brothers are." 

TK and Kari willingly joined up with Ash. Misty was glad to have them along, claiming that they were more pleasant to talk to than two annoying boys. Togepi was thrilled with the attention, as TK and Kari both held it.

Gary was still in his red convertible, driving at a leisurely pace in case he saw any new Pokemon. He signaled the driver to stop when they came across an attractive girl in a cowgirl suit with a Seel-like creature that was knocked unconscious.

"Hey, Miss, where you headed?" heasked her.

"My name's Mimi! I don't know where I am know. I think Gomamon and I are lost."

"Hop in; we'll getcha to Viridian real quick." Mimi got in as Gary introduced himself. It wasn't too hard to start up a conversation since Mimi was talkative. But it couldn't really be called a conversation, since Gary couldn't get a word in edgewise.

TBC…

Will TK and Kari find their brothers? Will Gary get to talk? Where are the others? Find out on the next Digific, Digimon Fanfiction!

A/N: Sorry about the punctuation! I'm only a Digimon! I think most of the words are right- I used the spellchecker thingy. @_@Oh, well… ~Jaymon


End file.
